


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "every night, I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear 'oh we're in love, aren't we?'"





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

"Harry, no, _stop_ ," Louis demands. "That's not going to happen." 

Harry takes a deep breath. "You don't know that. You could decide this is too much for you tomorrow. I mean, you've got a fake kid now, Lou. This is getting so out of hand and - " 

"And I love you." Louis takes his hands and steps closer to him. "I love you. And I'm going to love you tomorrow and the next day." 

Harry blinks away the tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I didn't think it'd be like this." 

Louis smiles, softly. "We've got each other. We make the time together worth the time apart. And we love each other. And we're going to grow old together. Every night, I kiss you and tell you I love you. And you say it back. It's exactly how I imagined things." 

"Lou - " 

"I never have to worry about you breaking my heart," Louis continues. "You know that? You're everything to me. And you don't need to worry about me breaking your heart either. Because I'd rather die than hurt you." He reaches up to wipe away a few tears on Harry's cheeks. "Hearts don't break around here."   
"I know. You're right." 

"It doesn't matter what other people think, right? We love each other. That's all we need to know." 

Harry nods. "I just – it gets to me sometimes." 

Louis presses a kiss to his lips. "I know, baby. I love you." 

A watery smile is his answer.  

 

\---- 

 

Louis leans in and presses a kiss to Harry's lips. "Goodnight, baby." 

Harry grins. "Love you, Lou." 

Louis kisses him again. "I love you, too." 

Harry presses their lips together again for moment before deepening the kiss. Sighing into Louis's mouth and scratching lightly at the back of his head.  

Louis pulls back after a moment. "God, baby, I'm exhausted. Not tonight." 

Harry pouts over at him. "But, Lou - " 

"I'll blow you in the shower in the morning," Louis offers. 

Harry continues to pout.  

"I'm going to sleep," Louis insists. "Take it or leave it." He rolls over and curls into a pillow, firmly resisting the need to sleep on top of Harry. 

Harry shifts around behind him and then pulls him into his chest. "I'd rather you fucked me in the morning," he whispers. 

"Be a good pillow," Louis murmurs. "Hush now." 

"But Lou - " 

Louis slaps his chest. "Hush, little pillow. Quiet time now." 

Harry huffs out a breath, glaring into the darkness.  

"Sleepytime. Night, night," Louis whispers. 

There's silence for several moments, but they both know the other is still awake.  

"Love you," Harry finally speaks into the quiet of the room. 

"I know." Louis smirks.   

Harry pinches the fleshy underside of his arm.  

Louis squawks, pulling away. "Fine, I love you, too, abusive lover of mine." 

Harry smiles up at him for a moment before patting his chest. "Pillow time. C'mon." 

 

\--- 

 

"You can't just say things like that around my mother!" Louis exclaims. 

"I think she's aware that we're sleeping together, Louis." Harry's trying not to laugh, but can't suppress the huge grin on his face. "I mean, we've been together for years. And we live together. I'm pretty sure she's realized that we fuck each other." 

"That doesn’t mean you make dirty jokes in front of my mother!" 

Harry laughs. "It wasn't that bad." 

"It doesn't matter! Don't say things like that." 

 

\--- 

 

"I'm - " Louis's cut off by Harry's mouth pressing into his and his whole body pushing him back against the door he'd just entered through.  

Harry takes no time in stripping them both as their tongues and lips clash together. He bites a mark into Louis's chest as the skin is exposed.  

Louis smirks. "Guess you missed me?" 

Harry doesn't respond, just drops to his knees as he pulls Louis's pants down to his ankles. His mouth teases Louis's cock into full hardness in moments and then he's taking him down his throat as Louis moans above him. Louis worries his knees are going to give out as Harry brings him right to the edge and then doesn't allow him to come.  

" _Harry_ ," he pleads.  

Harry's standing long enough kick off his own pants. "Want you to fuck me. Now. Please." 

Louis wraps his fingers around his cock to stop himself from coming at the sight before him. Harry's down on all fours, ass curved up in display. 

"C'mon, Lou, I'm all ready." 

"Haz - " 

"I swear, c'mon," Harry demands. "Fuck me. Been dying for your cock, babe." 

Louis doesn't take much more convincing. Harry's entrance is slick with lube and Louis slides in easily. Harry moans as he bottoms out and quickly starts thrusting back against him. Louis reaches around to pinch his nipple. "God, baby. Give me  a second if you want this to last _at all_." 

"I don't care," Harry insists. 

"Don't give me that. You'll care when I'm coming two seconds in and you're left hanging." 

"That's what your mouth is for." 

Louis starts some small thrusts, adjusting to the feeling so he doesn't come before Harry's well on his way. "Excuse you. You’re the one that – attacked me on the way in the door." 

"I already got off twice today. Just fucking _missed_ you." He whines as Louis finds his prostate. 

"Yeah. Missed my cock, more like." 

Harry hums and it turns to a moan. "Same – same difference." 

Louis pinches a nipple again. "I'd like to think you love me for more than my body." 

Harry chuckles as a breath is punched out of him. Louis's thrusts are picking up speed, making it hard for him to concentrate on his words. "L-love your c-cock. Like f-fifty percent of the reason we're t-together." 

Louis bites his shoulder, making sure it'll leave a mark. "You bastard." 

"You l-love me." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
